HC Slavia Praha
| owner = | coach = Vladimír Růžička | GM = | captain = Petr Kadlec | media = | affiliates = | name1 = SK Slavia Praha | dates1 = 1900–1948 | name2 = Sokol Slavia Praha | dates2 = 1948–1949 | name3 = Dynamo Slavia Praha | dates3 = 1949–1953 | name4 = Dynamo Praha | dates4 = 1953–1965 | name5 = Slavia Praha | dates5 = 1965–1977 | name6 = Slavia IPS Praha | dates6 = 1977–1993 | name7 = Slavia Praha | dates7 = 1993–present | website = www.hc-slavia.cz |reg_season_titles = |division_titles = |conf_titles = }} HC Slavia Praha (eng: HC Slavia Prague) is a Czech ice hockey team located in Prague playing the Czech Extraliga. It plays home games in the O2 Arena in Prague. Slavia most recently won the Extraliga in 2008. The team played in the 2008–09 season of the Champions Hockey League. History Slavia at first played bandy hockey, taking on BZK Praha on January 6, 1901, defeating them 11-4. Two weeks later they won the 1901 Bohemian Crown Lands Championship with a 17-2 victory over BZK. Slavia then played against Training Eis Club in Vienna on February 17, again winning easily by a 17-3 score. The club won the Magazine of Sports and Games Cup in 1904 and repeated as champions in 1905, finishing ahead of I. ČLTK Praha and SK Smíchov. In 1906-07, they finished second behind AC Sparta Praha, who defeated them 4-3 in the final. Slavia won the cup for a third time in 1908. In the same year also played a match abroad in Budapest, defeating the local club, Budapesti Korcsolyázó Egylet, 5-2. In 1908, they were among the founding members of the Bohemian Ice Hockey Federation and won the inaugural 1908 Bohemian Ice Hockey Championship. Slavia went on to repeat as Bohemian champions in 1909 and 1911, and also claimed the Crown Lands Championship in both those years as well as in 1912. The majority of the Bohemian National Team that won gold at the Ice Hockey European Championship 1911 was composed of players from Slavia Praha. Slavia was heavily represented at the international level until World War I interceded in 1914. After the war, the Czechoslovak National Team, again with a heavy Slavia flavor, claimed bronze at the 1920 Olympics. They won the 1919 Czech Hockey Union Championship. In 1922, the hockey team, along with skiers and skaters formed a separate department from the sports club. At the 1924 Czechoslovak Championship, played under the auspices of the Office of the President, Slavia dominated, winning the cup presented personally by the president of Czechoslovakia, Tomáš Garrigue Masaryk. They won the final match against CSK Vyšehrad 1907 17:0. From 1929 to 1936, Slavia played in the Prague Championship of the Czechoslovak Championship. With the formation of the Czechoslovak Extraliga for 1936-37, Slavia was among the seven teams to qualify for the new league. They were relegated and spent the next season playing in the regional competition in Prague. During World War II, the section showed scant activity and was connected to the football department. With a relatively young squad, Slavia played in the Prague competition with varying success. After the war, the club played in the lower-level Czechoslovak leagues, including the Czechoslovak 2. Liga and the 1. Česká národní hokejová liga. Following the dissolution of Czechoslovakia in 1993, Slavia played in the Czech 1.liga, in which they finished second and earned promotion to the top-tier Czech Extraliga for 1994-95. Slavia became Czech champions by winning the Extraliga in 2003, defeating HC Pardubice four games to three in a seven game series. They claimed the title again in 2008, this time triumphing over HC Karlovy Vary in seven games. Honours :Czech Extraliga championships: 2 (2003, 2008) :Czechoslovak champion: 1 (1924) :Czech Hockey Union champion: 1 (1919) :Bohemian champion: 3 (1908, 1909, 1911) :Bohemian Crown Lands champion: 4 (1901, 1909, 1911, 1912) :Magazine of Sports and Games Cup champion 3 (1904, 1905, 1908) Team Photos Slavia 2008.jpg|The 2007-08 Extraliga champions. Slavia 1930.png|The club in December 1930. Pre-1918 Match Results Bandy Ice Hockey This section uses licensed content from this article. External links * HC Slavia Praha official homepage Praha, Slavia Praha, Slavia